The present invention relates to an inflatable apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover.
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure and a roof. The apparatus comprises an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a deployed position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source is actuatable to provide inflation fluid for inflating the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
A first tensioning device includes a cylinder, a piston that is slidable in the cylinder, and a fluid source actuatable to provide fluid for moving the piston from a first position towards a second position in the cylinder. A first flexible elongated member has a first end connected to the vehicle side structure and an opposite second end connected to the piston. The first flexible elongated member has an intermediate portion between the first and second ends extending through the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The fluid source is actuated when the inflation fluid source is actuated. The piston moves the second end of the first flexible elongated member in a first direction, which tensions the first member and helps to move the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device towards the deployed position. The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device resists movement of the piston in the first direction by applying force to the intermediate portion of the first member. The resistance increases to a point at which the resistance prevents movement of the piston towards the second position.
The apparatus also comprises an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a deployed position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source is actuatable to provide inflation fluid for inflating the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
A first tensioning device is connected to the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device at a first location on the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The first tensioning device tensions the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device in a first direction towards the deployed position and resists movement of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device in a direction opposite the first direction.
A second tensioning device is connected to the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device at a second location on the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The second tensioning device tensions the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device in a second direction, different than the first direction, towards the deployed position. The second tensioning device resists movement of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device in a direction opposite the second direction.